Non Est ei Similis versão Brasileira
by Carol81Brazil
Summary: Esta é a versão em português da fiction escrita por Toomi. Onde Jack e Sam se confrontam após o divórcio de Sam. Sou péssima em sumários.. espero que vcs curtam a história. SJ
1. Chapter 1

_Fiction escrita por Toomi, que autorizou esta tradução._

_Nota: Outra história na minha cabeça e Eu precisei escrever antes que finalizasse a outra. Eu não sou uma fã da relação da Sam/Pete que aconteceu por um tempo, mas esta história começa com eles juntos. Ela começa durante Threads (oitava temporada), mas é definitivamente uma fic de um Universo Paralelo. Aproveite..._

* * *

Jack xingou quando chegou na sala de observação próxima a enfermaria. Ele estava muito atrasado.

Quando Kerry deixou o escritório dele, ela havia dito ao para ele pensar. Não que ele nunca houvesse pensado nisso antes. Ele sabia que seus sentimentos por Carter ainda estavam ali, escondidos bem no fundo dele. Ele não havia percebido que eles tinham voltado à superfície recentemente. Sam tinha aparecido na casa dele inesperadamente, e isso mexeu com ele, então ele assumiu que deveria abaixar a guarda.

Ele recebeu um telefonema logo após Kerry sair do escritório dele, informando que Jacob não tinha muito tempo. Jack desceu até o nível da enfermaria para estar com Sam quando Jacob morresse. Agora ele estava em pé na porta, sem ter sido notado, enquanto Pete abraçava Sam. Jack saiu o mais silenciosamente como pode e voltou para o escritório. Ele sabia sobre Carter e Pete durante meses, sabia que ela disse sim pra ele, mas ele se segurou pra não dizer nada a ela. Vendo eles juntos, ela abraçando outra pessoa, o feriu de uma maneira que nada mais poderia. Ele estava sentado na cadeira, enterrado em trabalho.

* * *

Sam podia apenas acreditar como as duas últimas semanas haviam voado. Elas haviam sido um redemoinho de emoções, com a volta de Daniel, e o funeral do pai dela. Ela tinha visto Mark e seus filhos pela primeira vez desde que ele havia expressado sua alegria por ela ter aceito a proposta de Pete. Pete tinha sido uma rocha pra ela durante toda semana. Ele havia abraçado quando ele chorou, feito ela rir, e deixado de lado as discussões sobre o casamento. General O´Neill tinha falado durante o funeral, a pedido dela, e ele disse que seria um prazer falar sobre um homem que ele havia respeitado e valorizado na vida dele. Desde então ela não o tinha visto ou ouvido falar dele. Daniel e Teal´c tinham parado na casa dela e ficado para a ceia uma noite, mas além disso e do funeral, ela não tinha mais contato com o SGC. Ela se mudou para nova casa deles alguns dias depois do funeral e nela haviam caixas em todos os lugares. A casa era linda e tinha muito mais espaço que sua ex-casa. A transferência para do departamento de polícia de Colorado Springs de Pete tinha finalmente sido aprovada, e ele estava se mudando hoje. O que significava que Pete não precisaria mais ficar dirigindo de Denver nos seus dias de folga, e menos tempo para ela trabalhar. Os pensamentos dela foram impulsionados para o futuro, enquanto ela se sentava no banco que era rodeado por flores que a antiga dona havia plantado. A casa tinha muitos quartos e ela queria ter muitas crianças para enchê-los. Ouvir as risadas deles, enxugar suas lágrimas e consolar suas aflições.

* * *

Pete chegou na casa nova deles e encontrou sua noiva sentada em frente a ela, com um olhar sonhador. Ele andou pela calçada e colocou um buquê de flores no colo dela. Ela olhou pra cima com surpresa e sorriu. Ele se abaixou para beijá-la, e perguntou no que ela estava pensando. Ele sorriu quando ela respondeu com o futuro. Ele não podia esperar pelo futuro deles juntos. Ele tinha ficado preocupado quando ela demorou duas semanas para dizer sim. Ele não podia entender o porquê ele precisava pensar durante tanto tempo. Ela tinha esperado por outra pessoa? Ele tinha suspeitava quem era essa pessoa, mas não tinha coragem de dar nome a ele. Temendo que ele pudesse encontrar alguma verdade. Quando ela disse sim, ele ainda não tinha certeza da sinceridade dela, e a razão pela qual ela tinha concordado. Quando ela ligou para ele contando sobre o pai dela, ele sabia que ele era parte de sua vida. Ele tinha ido o mais rápido que podia, para abraçá-la, e mostrar que ele poderia estar ali por ela, para sempre.

* * *

O dia original do casamento foi mantido, ignorando as ofertas de Pete para adiar isso, depois da morte do pai dela. Ela queria manter a data, temendo que se ela não o fizesse, alguma coisa poderia acontecer para cancelar o casamento. O dia estava lindo, e a cerimônia tinha acontecido sem problemas. Metade do SGC estava na igreja, e encheram ela de presentes durante a recepção. Ela notou General O´Neill no segundo que ele entrou no hall decorado delicadamente. Ele estava maravilhoso em seu uniforme de gala e ela sempre corava ao vê-lo assim. Hoje não foi diferente, mas afortunadamente ninguém notou. Ela aceitou suas felicitações, e assistiu enquanto ele se afastava para sentar com Daniel e Teal´c. Todos eles fizeram discursos, deixando-a à beira das lágrimas. O General tinha sido bem engraçado, mas mesmo assim ele tinha sentido a tristeza na voz dele. Ela se forçou a esquecer isso, lembrando a si mesma que ela estava casada com Pete. Não havia nada deixado entre eles, além de amizade, e uma relação de trabalho.

* * *

Jack chegou em casa, trocou de roupa imediatamente, ligou a TV, e começou a beber cerveja. Ele tinha que admitir o casamento tinha sido perfeito e ele tinha inveja de Pete. Se ele apenas tivesse deixado Carter saber como ele se sentia quando ela lhe mostrou o anel. Os replicadores vieram, os Goa´uld foram derrotados, ele podia se aposentar agora. Ele sabia que então poderia dizer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, para mantê-la. A realidade era, ele sabia que não havia como predizer o futuro, e poderia arriscar tudo, inclusive a carreira dela. Acima de tudo, ele queria que Carter fosse feliz. Ele estava feliz agora, mas não com ele. E nisso não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer para mudar isso. 


	2. Chapter 2

_Três anos depois_

Samantha Shannahan olhou criticamente envolta dela, a sala de estar espaçosa, por qualquer coisa que não estivesse perfeitamente no lugar ou limpo. Ela queria fazer uma surpresa para o marido no terceiro aniversário do casamento deles, e ele chegaria em casa a qualquer momento. O telefone tocou, tirando ela da sua divagação.

"Alô"

"Ei, querida. Eu vou chegar atrasado. Tenho algum trabalho pra fazer"

"Ok. Vejo você em breve."

"Te amo. Tchau"

Ela desligou, desapontada. Agora o assado ficaria um pouco cozido demais. Racionalizando com ela mesma, ela sabia que o trabalho dele tomava mais tempo em alguns dias. Ele tinha todo um departamento sob seu comando ela se lembrava como isso tinha sido com ela. Ela não poderia sair se havia mais alguma coisa que requeria sua atenção imediata, mas isso não acontecia mais. Ela tinha deixado essa vida depois do casamento.

Eles haviam ficado em Colorado Spring por seis meses depois do casamento. Sem o conhecimento dela, Pete havia pedido para trabalhar em Trenton, Nova Jersey. Ele tinha dito que quando ele recebeu a oferta de trabalho que ele estava apenas pensando em ver o que tinha por ali. Ela tinha visto a esperança e o desejo nos olhos dele, e permitiu imaginar sua vida longe do SGC. Isso tinha tomado muitas semanas, mas eventualmente ele aceitou o emprego, com a benção dela. Ela tinha entregado sua demissão ao General O´Neill e ele tinha aceitado sem tentar convencê-la a ficar. O que demonstrava como a amizade deles havia mudado. Primeiro ele havia se afastado, não aparecendo na casa dela inesperadamente,então os telefonemas pararam. Ela pensou que ele estava dando algum espaço para ela ficar com o novo marido, e aproveitar a oportunidade para se acostumar com a nova vida. Então ele parou de visitá-la no laboratório, a menos que ele precisasse de algo. Então a relação deles tornou-se estritamente profissional. Se ele precisasse perguntar algo pra ele, ela o encontrava no escritório do Daniel, na academia com Teal´c ou no escritório dele, onde ele passava a maior parte do tempo. O pessoal da base estava sempre fazendo brincadeiras sobre a quantidade de trabalho que ele tinha na mesa, como se ele fosse pular e rasgar qualquer pedaço de papel que cruzasse a mesa dele. Eventualmente ele apenas o via durante as reuniões, no começo e no fim das missões, e no refeitório. Ele raramente dizia mais do que um breve "Olá" entes de sair. Daniel e Teal´c tinham ficado chateados com o pensamento dela sair do SGC, mas tinham convencido o General a fazer uma festa de despedida na casa dele. Isso tinha sido um enorme evento, com todo o pessoal que não precisava trabalhar na base estava na festa, com suas famílias. Isso tinha acontecido na última noite dela em Colorado Springs e eles tinham partido cedo, junto com suas famílias e filhos. Ela sentiu lágrimas inesperadas começarem a se formar quando ele relembrou os abraços de adeus e os desejos de felicidades amigos e colegas de trabalho dela.

Pete tinha se acostumado facilmente com seu novo trabalho e evoluiu muito com suas novas responsabilidades. Ela tinha conseguido um posto como professora em Princeton, e apesar de não ser tão excitante quanto trabalhar no SGC, ela estava contente. Desse jeito ela poderia começar uma família sem se preocupar em morrer com um ferimento de um Jaffa, e deixar Pete e sues filhos pra trás. Daniel mantinha contato com ela. Telefonemas e e-mails no começo, mas eventualmente isso diminuiu para um e-mail ou dois por mês e ela não tinha voltado para colorado Springs desde que ela havia ido embora. Cassie a visiatava freqüentemente, e tinha seu próprio quarto para essas ocasiões. Ela tinha recebido diversas cartas de Teal´c, mas nada do General. Havia momentos em que ela sentia-se sozinha, com nada ocupando a mente dela, então ela se permitia que esses pensamentos entrassem em sua mente. Ela se desligou dessa torrente de memórias, e checou o assado. Ela sorriu quando se lembrou da cara de surpresa, quando ela deu lhe deu de presente a bolsa nova naquela manhã. Ele tinha mencionado em comprar uma nova, e ela tinha prontamente saído e comprado isso. Ele tinha usado ela hoje para ir trabalhar. E isso era penas uma parte do presente dela. Ainda havia outra coisa para dar à ele, algo que ela sabia que significaria mais para ele do que qualquer outra coisa.

* * *

Pete chegou em casa uma hora depois que ele havia ligado. Ele andou até a porta, retirou os sapatos, colocou a chave no gancho que ficava perto da porta e se virou pra ser recebido por sua esposa. Ela estava de pé em frente à ele com uma confusão claramente escrita na face dela.

"Oi querida. Desculpe meu atraso."

Ela se aproximou e aceitou o beijo dele, e voltou a se afastar.

"O que aconteceu com a camisa que você estava vestindo essa manhã?"

"Oh...é... Um dos rapazes tropeçou em um fio e derrubou o café dele em mim. Tive que deixá-la no trabalho. Não se preocupe, querida, eu a deixou de molho. Vai ficar boa como uma nova."

Ela sorriu e ele a envolveu em seus braços;

"Eu hoje eu já te disse como eu te amo?"

"Sim, Pete. Agora vá se trocar. O Jantar está pronto."

Pete subiu as escadas de dois em dois, enquanto sentia o cheiro do assado. Ele mudou de roupa e voltou para a sala de jantar que estava à luz de vê-las, o jantar estava sobre a mesa, e sua esposa esperando por ele.

"Sam, uau, isso é incrível. Você não deveria ter tido todo esse trabalho."

"Isso é pra você."

"Bem, eu tenho algo pra você."

Pete tirou de seu bolso uma pequena caixa de veludo e estendeu pra ela. Sam a abriu devagar e arfou quando viu um lindo colar de diamantes dentro. Pete se levantou, colocou o longo cabelo dela para o lado e prendeu o fecho de diamante branco na nuca dela. Ela agradeceu beijando-o, e ele a lembrou que o jantar os estava esperando. Ele tinha selecionado uma garrafa de vinho. Ele a abriu, encheu as taças, e desligou as luzes, assim só as luzes das velas estavam presentes.

"Sam."

"Sim?"

"Você quer vinho branco? Eu nem pensei em perguntar e você nem tocou o vermelho."

"Não obrigado. Eu realmente não quero vinho agora."

Pete encolheu os ombros e esqueceu isso, e continuou a comer; Uma vez que os pratos estavam limos, Sam disse a Pete para esperar enquanto ela buscava a sobremesa. Ele apagou as velas e acendeu as luzes e ligou a TV. Ele lembrou então que tinha que colocar seu celular pra carregar, e foi até o corredor pegar seu carregador. Ele voltou e colocou na tomada, apenas pra descobrir que haviam protetores de tomadas. Ele removeu um e colocou seu celular. Sam voltou com a sobremesa preverida dele, e juntou-se a ele no sofá. Ele pegou o controle remoto e começou a passear pelos canais até que ela segurou o controle e colocou em um dos canais médicos, que mostrava o nascimento de uma criança. Então caiu a ficha. Ele quase derrubou seu prato quando se voltou pra Sam com a esperança escrita em sua face.

"Sam?"

"Sim."

"Você está...?"

"Sim."

"Mesmo?"

"Sim."

'Nós estamos falando da mesma coisa, certo?"

"Eu espero que sim"

"Sobre o que você está falando?"

"Pete. Você será pai em aproximadamente 8 meses."

_OBS: Não se preocupe, isso será S/J eventualmente_


End file.
